Mikumo Iris
|kanji = ミカモ アイリス|rōmaji = mikumo airisu|alias = Illusion Girl (幻影媛, genei hime) Phantom Rifle (幻銃, Maboroshi jū)|color = black|text = white|name = Mikumo Iris|race = Human|gender = Female|age = 10 (Pre-Timeskip) 18 (Post-Timeskip)|height = 54.5" (138.4 cm) (pre-timeskip) 64.2" (163 cm) (post-timeskip)|weight = 70.5 lb (32 kg) (pre-timeskip) 125.0lb (56.7 kg) (post-timeskip)|hair = Black|eyes = Brown|birthday = April 1|blood type = B-|affiliation = Herself|occupation = Legal Mage|previousoccupation = Teacher|partner = TBA|base of operations = Earthland|status = Active|relatives = TBA|counterpart = Mikumo Meredith|magic = Guns Magic Illusion Magic|signature skill = Agility and Speed|weapons = Guns, duh.}}Mikumo Iris (ミカモ アイリス mikumo airisu): Born in the capital of the Xyzariel Kingdom and heir to the kingdom's heritage. While not preferring to inherit the whole kingdom she decided to live an independent life, attempting to prove to her parents how worthless she is of the position of the queen and how her choices in life can greatly affect those around her. On the run from the kingdom, she has found refuge in the hands of her now best friend Asai Chiyo, who took her in and taught her the arts of Magic, an art that allows her to utilize Eternano, a substance, or particles that are absorbed in the Magic Origin and used in the likes of spells, aura, and etc. Compared to her other siblings she did not receive any prestigious education, hence Asai bringing her into Asai's family. Learning Illusion Magic she utilized it in order to protect those she loves, going by the Illusion Girl alias by her classmates and strangers alike. Owning up to their expectations she learned another magic that her family quoted to be so overkill, using her advanced weaponry to exert more magical power to own up to her nerdy and small stature, Gun Magic allowed her to create guns and store them in a compact universe akin to that of the Celestial Spirit World. Coupled with her Illusion Magic allowing her to create illusions to fool others earned her the epithet of the Phantom Rifle. Capable of sending others flying into the air she was ready for new adventures with her best friend, and more particularly savior of her crumbling world, venturing into the wild and earning themselves quite a reputation for the devious deeds they committed. Both of them joined the secret organization of the Olympic Torch, helping those in need. Soon after they left the guild and continued their adventures. She soon met Meg Sanders in a journey to travel the world and the three of them ventured until Meg Sanders departed to continue her studies. The three of them starred as protagonists in the spin-off of Fairy Tail called Travel. Appearance Mikumo Iris is a cute, young girl with black hair and hazel eyes. Inherited from her mother is lightly-colored skin that is akin to when the warm, soft rays of the sun hit her body, giving off a comforting and warm look to others around her. Generally, a bright and soft aura is emitted around her when she is neutral. Her normal outfit during her times in the kingdom was a school uniform. A beige shirt is worn, complete with the necktie and the red ribbon. Above it is a black blazer with pockets that rest on her shoulder. She wears a skirt adorned with plaid patterns that extend to her knees, quite short that she had noted. She doesn't like short skirts as she has stated that it exposes too much of her skin. During general events in the family heritage she often wears prestigious outfits, often adorned with hearts, bows, and even white roses. A blue, Victorian-era dress is her most favorite one of them all. Laces rest on her shoulder with a blue streak across, while two bows are added onto the puffy sleeves of the dress. A large, blue bow is adorned in the middle of her breasts, while stitches to pull the dress together is placed on her abdomen. Roses adorn the remaining part of the gown. For other miscellaneous objects, she wears white gloves, and a choker necklace with three gemstones. After leaving her home, she aged considerably older than before, growing taller, and much, much more beautiful than when she was a kid. She threw away all her fancy outfits and decided to wear a off-shoulder kimono. It is a kimono with black hemlines that rest below her shoulders and is folded like that of a robe; made tighter and fitter for Mikumo's skinny physique with an obi sash tied around her hips. The kimono is quite long, and appears to be that of a modern-day female ninja. For other objects she wears black shoes with white socks adorned with black colors. Her hair in this outfit is quite different as well; a complex and difficult hairstyle that is tied with two circles. She herself has stated that it is so difficult to tie that she almost cut her long locks in frustration. Magic and Abilities Mikumo Iris, as an adoptive member of the Iris family, has received many complimentary studies in the world of magic, and especially being trained by Asai Chiyo herself, giving her a specialization in magic.